Manage My Heart
by Flaming gold
Summary: Nana, a very talented girl with a mysterious past, had failed the casting exam and was added to the LoveMe section. will she be able to get over her past betrayal with Yashiro? or will her determination fail her at the end? after all, love is a risky bet.
1. Chapter 1

**Manage My Heart**

 **Yashiro x OC**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Skip Beat**

 **Chapter1: the first hurdle**

Nana checked her reflection in the mirror: red dye gone, her shoulder-length hair returning to his natural earthly brown color, the same color of her eyes after she got rid of her annoying green lenses. Her freckles which were usually hidden by make-up were obvious on her face. And she was okay with that, she wasn't nervous at all.

She wore a green army jacket, flowing white tank, skinny jeans, and brown lace-up boot. They were the most convenient clothes for the upcoming battle if you asked her, boosting her self-esteem up a bit.

Today is going to be a happy day. It is going to be a perfect day.

Today she will say goodbye to her old self, prove to the world and to those… she cut her train thought and shook her head. _Don't go there. Forget about it._ Closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, she then looked her reflection in the eye. "I can do this. I can be stronger."

Taking the application form in one hand, bag with the dancing costume in the other, she got out of her apartment and headed toward the building of LME agency to take the aptitude test- the newcomer casting.

Game On.

"First of all, ladies… please get up on the stage."

 _This is it! This is really happening! Oh my god, oh my god! So nervous!_

Taking one jerky step after another, Nana fought her stage-fright. _It's no big deal. You can do it. Remember your purpose._

"No.31-46. Stand at the front row, the others behind. After the introduction of the judges you'll be introducing yourself one after another."

Nana was hyperventilating at the point where he introduced the judges. Then she noticed something; the president of LME wasn't there.

 _WHAT? You've got to be kidding me! All this nerve wrecking experience and that person isn't even here? What should I do? What-_

BOOOOOOM

SCREAAAAAM

Startled out of her reverie, Nana watched, transfixed as a troupe of Brazilian dancers entered the Casting Hall with an outrageous flare. Nana was first shocked. Then the meaning of this parade hit her, and she knew who was coming before the MC's awkward introduction.

"In the middle of those passionate ladies…. He glides into the hall…. This man is….. May I present him…. This is the present president of LME Production _._ "

The man in the middle who was twirling and dancing grabbed his hat and threw it into the sky, showing his much younger than his years face with a moustache above the smile which reflected his youthful but knowledgeable spirit. With his known enthusiasm and a heavy deep voice which belied his age, he introduced himself to the shock frozen contestants.

"I am Lori Takarada, I greet you my ladies."

Nana couldn't help herself anymore, nerves loosening, stage-fright forgotten, she laughed. _He is exactly as uncle Kuu described. Well, no need to be nervous anymore. He will not judge unfairly._

Finally controlling herself, she looked up. Bad idea. _Dang it!_ All eyes were fixated on her. Had she done something wrong?

 _Well duh… you just laughed at the president._

Face turning into a deep shade of red, "I'm sorry. It's just—"

"What's your name?" Lori asked, he had a beaming smile on his face.

 _Wait. He's not… angry?_

"Umm… My name is Nana…Sir" her voice was filled with doubt, unsure of his reaction.

"I'm waiting expectantly to see your talent." Then, humming, he left her to the glares of the girls next to her. _Uh-oh, don't leave me here after saying that! I take it back, he is evil._

"She's such a kiss-up. Thinking she will be accepted if she complemented the judges."

 _COMPLEMENT? I LAUGHED! How does that sound as a kiss-up? I don't understand these girls! Ugh!_

Several other 'whispers' reached her ears.

"There's no way that outrageous parade was entertaining. I was so shocked!"

 _You are right, not entertaining…. It was funny as hell._ And she smirked, earning more deadly glares. _Oops!_

"I can't believe there are people like her. Ugh!"

 _And I can't believe there are people like you. So annoying! Waiting for the least action to criticize a person, just like…._ she shook her head again, not wanting to think about the betrayal.

 _Don't think about it. It's in the past. You are stronger now. You can ignore the jeers. They are not important._

Waiting for her turn, she ignored those around her. She can't afford to be distracted.

Tsuruga Ren had just finished his filming schedule for the day, however, to his manager's surprise, he chose to head toward the Casting Hall where the newcomers were having theire aptitude test to see if they were worthy of being adopted into the agency.

 _Is it about that mysterious girl that Ren talked about? How very unlike him._

Entering the hall, it was obvious that the test was nearing the end. Only a few were on the stage, each of them answering to a phone with a different reaction.

Yashiro was watching in mild interest. He was patiently waiting for the exam to end. That is until it was the turn of a brunette with the most enchanting and expressive eyes. Eyes which were filled with unshed tears, suddenly making him want to hug her and comfort her.

"No! I won't trust you ever again! I'm not that stupid!" the girl said through gritted teeth.

Yashiro's need to hug her intensified.

 _What is wrong with me?_

Yashiro never had this kind of strong, unrestrained need to protect toward anyone.

 _I know this test. The girl is acting. This proves that she's talented, so seriously, snap out of it!_

"This girl just failed." Ren stated calmly.

"What? How did you know?"

"Look at the president's face." Ren pointed.

Yashiro had never seen the president so sad and disappointed; he looked like a 2 year old whose candy just got snagged out of his hands.

Having said that, Ren got up, "well I saw all of the newcomers" his tone was strangely satisfied.

With a final, regretful glance at the girl, Yashiro followed Ren out.

 _How disappointing. Will I ever see her again?_

 _I can't believe I failed! And because of that betrayal no less!_

At the final stage of the test, like in the other stages, they were handed a phone in which the person at the other end placed a question.

However the final question had been too much for her, the betrayal too new and fresh.

"I know I betrayed your trust, but we are friends right?" the feminine voice said "I just loved him so much. I didn't want you to take him. I left him now; can we please go back to being friends?"

Nana had seen red. She remembered her friend Lara, her crush, the betrayal, the crazy rumors, the whispers that issued whenever she walked into a room. She couldn't take it.

She just blew up.

And _this was_ the result.

 _I failed, plain and simple._

She wanted to cry, rave, to do anything but give up.

She will never give up.

 _If Kuon passed this, then so will I._

She isn't going to go back to her past self, trusting everyone, believing that there is true friendship in this world.

She is going to get stronger, she had to. She hated the fear, hated it so much.

Now the first thing she's going to do is figuring out how she can get a second chance to enter LME.

 **Read and Review please. This my first fanfiction. Any kind of Review will accepted.**

 **Hope you like the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Skip Beat!**

 **To Seagel:** Thank you very much for your review, and hope the story will be to your liking. I like Yashiro very much and feel that he would be an amazing hero in a story. So after finding so few of stories about him and an OC I decided to finally write a story of my own.

 **Chapter2: the second hurdle.**

*LME Productions Building, last floor*

Three papers were in President Lori Takarada's grasp, each was an application form of a certain talented girl who had taken the aptitude test today at LME and failed.

He contemplated the papers while using a foot massager.

"Hmm…."

Lori was troubled.

Talented as they were, every single one of these girls lacked a certain emotion; an important emotion, which is Love.

The desire to give love and to in turn receive it from people was the most crucial feeling that an artist had to have. However, these three girls had failed the test because each one of them had lacked that feeling required in a certain kind of relationship.

"Hmmm…."

He scrutinized the first form; this girl lacked the Romantic kind of love, she clearly had some traumatic issues concerning it too, poor child. He could not understand how a girl her age lost such an amazing emotion.

"Hmmmm…."

He moved on to the next application form; now this girl had an amazing talent, she could memorize a whole script and act on it after looking at it only one time, depicting every character's nuance of emotions. However, this girl lacked familial affections. He was truly devastated; such an extraordinary talent should not be wasted like that!

The one that truly interested and devastated him however was the third girl. She had loved his eccentric introduction, had been an excellent dancer, and even lasted to the final exam; where she had failed. This girl hated the very concept of friendship, her eyes had been filled with angry tears, distrust, and a fear so great it tugged at his heart. She also appeared very familiar to Lori, he just could not place his finger on it.

Oh, well.

Lori returned to the problem at hand.

 _What am I going to do?_

As a president of a very successful production agency, and a self-proclaimed 'Phantom of Love', Lori could not just let such exquisite diamonds in the rough slip away from him; he just had to do something to first, keep them in his agency, then to polish and cure them from their dilemma.

What though, what will he do?

"Hmmm…" He hummed again, considering several choices.

His phone rang, cutting off his train of thoughts and he huffed.

Who was calling him at this hour? He looked, _Kuu?!_ What did _he_ want?

"Hello. What is it Kuu?"

"Hello Lori, just been meaning to ask you if the casting exam had been today."

Pause.

"How did you know about that?"

"Well from Nanami of course. Didn't she apply?"

Confusion.

"Nanami, the girl that used to stick to your wife like glue? She is here in Japan?"

"Yeah, she had several problems here in the U.S. so when we told her about how you are helping our boy she decided to toughen up and travel just to enter your agency. Why? Didn't you see her?"

Saw her? No he did not… realization hit him. That girl, Nana… she is Nanami, the little girl who used to follow Kuu's wife around and call her 'My Queen', getting into fights with Kuon most of the time. Lori remembered fondly her overjoyed reactions to his eccentric arrivals when she was very young, one time he heard her calling him the joker.

What a great shock.

She changed so much; gone was her trusting spirit, her free and happy childish face, what he saw when she failed was distrust and fear in eyes that were filled with anguish.

What happened to her?

"What kind of problems?" he asked truly transfixed. What could possibly change a person so much?

"That isn't in my place to say, friend. Unless she tells you, you're not going to know; now, you didn't answer me, did she apply?"

"Yes she did, but she seems to not want to be known, she called herself Nana."

"Oh. That's understandable." And that's all he said on the case.

Lori was growing more and more frustrated. He was curious, for goodness' sake, what had happened?

"So, how did she do? She passed, right?" Kuu's tone was that of a proud father. Lori hated crumbling his friend's hopes but it was necessary to get him to tell more information concerning Nanami's past.

"No, she didn't. If you want me to help her out, you've got to clue me in on what happened to her. I can't help her if I don't even know what I am dealing against." He reasoned.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But, you won't mention this conversation to her, agreed?"

Checkmate. "Agreed"

Several minutes later, Lori was standing furious, clenching his fists. It isn't an easy feat to anger the man, but he was way beyond angry right now, and he knew what he was going to do. The goal will not be so easy to achieve this time around but he will do anything in his power to help Nanami, it was decided she is going to get better.

"Umm… By the way, Lori…" Kuu added hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I know this has nothing to do with our subject but… Is Kuon still…"

Lori sighed, another problem "yes, he still isn't mentioning you two, but don't worry, one day I'll threaten him and drive him to speak with you. So, don't you worry, now can you let me get back to work? I figured out a way to help Nanami after she failed and I want to get done ASAP."

After hanging up, the eccentric president readied all the necessary arrangements for the newly deployed department. The name was perfect, the costume even better and now all he had to do was wait and see if those three will try to gain entry into his agency again.

Lori could not wait to use his plans and cure these three.

It's definitely going to be an eventful year.

 _How fun!_

*The day after the casting*

Nana couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She had headed to LME, early in the morning, intent on doing whatever it takes to have a second chance. However, she wasn't ready for the appearance of the president in a gaudy Egyptian costume while she had loitering in front of the building planning her next step.

"Nana, I was sure you would come!" he headed toward her with a beaming smile and his accompanying helper throwing rose petals over them.

She didn't know if she should laugh, run away or scream in fear. So she did none of those three, she kept her ground, and spoke bravely. "President Takarada, Sir…" Oh my god, was that her voice? It sounded weak… she cleared her throat and tried again "I came here again because I wanted another chance to prove myself to you. I know, why you failed, I deduced from the exam that you valued the feeling of love in the people that you hire, and apparently failed with friendship. Although, I must tell you there is a reason to that, one which I can't say, I had come to your agency hoping to get stronger. So, please just let me begin as anything and I'll climb my way to the end, I just know it. Please."

Nana had talked without stop, all while looking at the ground, at the end bowing her head. So, she did not know the president's reaction.

Lori looked at the girl in front of him affectionately. She had grown strong in a way it seemed, she is looking for a way to get even stronger and he liked that, what he did not like, was that she thought to do that on her own.

No one is stronger alone.

"Nicely said Nana and with this," he handed her the costume and ID card "you are the very first member of the Love Me section in LME, congratulations."

Nana was looking at the bundle in her hands, stupefied. Then she noticed "the first member of _WHAT?"_

 _Nice reaction._ She was holding back a laugh.

"Love Me section"

She laughed this time.

"Oh… my…god… so funny. Guess I deserve that. Okay, when do I begin and what am I supposed to do?" she then narrowed her eyes "Nothing _weird right?_ "

"Ask the man inside about your job. His name Sagawa, and you can start today."

 _Welcome to LME Nanami-chan._

 **Read and Review Please. Hope you will like the story.**

 **Next chapter Nana & Yashiro will finally meet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Skip Beat!**

 **Sorry for the late update!**

To **Seagel, StSerena,** **pageesss,** and **vampiress94** "THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOW **!** you can't believe how happy I am knowing that my story had drawn such an interest! Already love you all very much!"

As a reply to **vampiress94** "I would like you to know that your awesome review had indeed encouraged me to continue with **MMH** and I assure you that I won't lose my motivation and will see this story to its end. I am glad that this story had made you happy and filled you with humor for this is the most honoring reaction I could hope for as a writer and I hope you will continue with your awesome reviews. Thank you very much!"

 **Chapter3: Meetings**

Three days had passed since the casting audition. Ren was at LME, returning with Yashiro from an interview that he had previously. They were discussing his schedule for that day when their attention was grabbed by the bright pink colored overall that a certain girl was wearing.

The weirdly dressed deviant was currently facing the opposite side of them, letting the equally brightly colored yellow logo of Love Me section attack their eyes.

 _This reeks of the President._ Yashiro thought.

The poor girl was being laughed at by the entire surrounding crowd.

"Oh my god….. Hahaha…. Is that… is that the famous member of LoveMe section? Hahaha"

"What's wrong with her outfit? Such a bright pink… my eyes hurt…"

"That's not… hah… that's not good, you shouldn't laugh at other people… hehehe".

"See that? That girl is the one I told you about… Staying in the agency only by clearing requests, she sure has it easy."

Most of the conversations were of such nature; the girl ignoring them in favor of continuing her cleaning.

Yashiro tsked. "Poor girl; the president is up to one of his antics again, just why did he open this new section?" He continued after seeing Ren's questioning expression. "LoveMe section is apparently for the people who were 'missing the feelings of love' in their acts."

Ren was instantly piqued, Lori didn't do stuff like that. He didn't make changes to his company- however random they are- without a certain reason and agenda in mind.

A possibility presented itself in his head. Was it because of her? Was there something wrong with her?

The possibility turned itself into a reality however; when the girl turned around, Yashiro stared and Ren froze as he was faced by a familiar face from his past.

*Ren P.O.V*

Ren was barely controlling his curiosity. What was Nanami doing here? And why had she changed so much? She had apparently gotten rid of the silly hair dye, lenses and make-up she rebelliously used in the U.S. That change was a positive one he thought.

What he didn't like though was the disappearance of her friendly smile that compelled everyone around her to surround her in hopes of becoming her friend, bewitched by her easygoing personality. In fact, it appeared to him as if she was purposely putting a wall between herself and others.

Well, he can't deny that he too had changed a lot, but Ren had always thought that she will stay strong as always, getting over anything in her way and pursue her dream next to her family; Next to their family, making up for his absence. That was the reason for his relief when she failed the exam. Now this happens!

He didn't need a reminder of his past here and his parents needed at least one of their children next to them.

That's right, Nanami was his sister, but they aren't related by blood.

When he was 9 years old, playing in the backyard of their house, young Kuon saw a young girl of his age laying on grass; she had been covered with cuts and bruises, right eye swollen and blue, and at first he had thought her dead and went to call for his parents.

When Kuu and Juliana saw her they immediately checked her breathing and heartbeat then called for an ambulance all while wondering who she was.

After a little investigation and a lot of questioning from Juliana to the girl, it was discovered that Nanami was the child of neighboring house, her father had been dead for three years, her mother physically abusing her for all of this while and when Nanami ran away from home she reached the Kuon's backyard and fainted.

Kuu immediately reported the mother to the authorities and made sure she could never hurt the child again.

Nanami was a very strong girl; having a very bright personality although she was abused by her mother. Kuu and Juliana were drawn to her and she in turn, became attached to them which made her adoption a given fact after they knew that Nanami had no close relative to take care of her.

During their life together as a family, Ren couldn't remember anything that defeated his little sister bubbly personality and caused Nanami to lose hope in the people around her.

 _I wonder what happened to her, why is she here at LME? What is that president planning right now?_

Many question stormed through Ren's head, each one worrying him more than the other. His thoughts were cut off when he saw a group of girls surrounding Nanami with clear ill intentions.

Nanami is more than capable of defending for herself, he knew that; but his feet moved by themselves, leading him toward his sister.

*Yashiro P.O.V*

Yashiro was shocked, frozen in his place when he knew the girl's identity. It's the same girl who had attracted his attention at the casting three days ago. He still remembers her eyes with their catlike tilt; drawing him like the light draws butterflies, mesmerizing him with their hazel color, her small perfect nose covered with cute freckles, and also the small but full mouth that she currently was chewing on angrily.

He noticed a group of girls circling her and was perplexed when Ren headed her way.

"Ren? What are you doing?" he ran after him.

*Nana P.O.V*

"Guess your kiss up ability didn't help you huh Nana?" the leader of the stupid girl band surrounding her said.

 _Geez not again, when will these idiots give up?_

Nana did her best to ignore them and carry on with her job.

"You can't say that Sakura. She is still in the agency. How do you think that happened?" the giggling continued.

"Maybe she _convinced_ the judges with _another talent_ if you know what I mean." The girls started laughing.

Nana's vision turned red. _That is IT! I am going kill these…the job can go to hell, I won't stand to be insulted like this._

Nana turned around, with a clenched fist ready to break some jaws and teeth of three very spoiled girls, when she was instead faced with a face that she knew too well.

 _Kuon._

"Excuse me ladies, I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation but I'm afraid we have a schedule to meet and you're standing in the way." Ren said with his brightest smile. Then, "Never knew trainees had free time to talk with a janitorial employee."

The three girls grew red and apologized quickly before scattering away.

Nana was furious again. _So he didn't know me huh? I am a janitor now am I? Master Kuon sure became spoiled by his fans. Just you wait. I'm gonna pay you back for this._

"Thank you sir." She said through clenched teeth, hating that she had to thank him but he did save her.

"Your name was Nana wasn't it? Are you really the new member of the LoveMe section? That was some disgraceful face you showed. If you had enough determination to enter the agency you should never result to violence. I have job for you, think you can handle it?"

"Of course I can!" she replied in a challenging tone.

Ren smirked. _Glad you're here lil sis. Now it's time to see what your plans are in coming to Japan, and where all your current hostility is coming from._

Yashiro stood between the smirking Ren and the glaring Nana with no idea of what was happening.

It was the first time he had seen Ren tease someone in such a way. The two appeared to him as if they knew each other for a long time and he was confused by this thinking.

"Ren?"

"Yashiro-san, please introduce your new assistant for this month to her job. We have a lot to do today."

"ASSISSTANT?!" both Yashiro and Nana shouted.

"Weren't you just saying that you wished you had an assistant to help you with my eating habits? Well there you have it. Nana-San here will be in charge of helping you out with you chore during this busy month"

 **Hope I portrayed every character as close as possible to their original personality!**

 **Read and Review please! Thank you!**


End file.
